La malédiction
by Lys9191
Summary: Lui, fils de roi... Elle, fille de servants... Une malédiction leur fut jetée. Lui, prétendu mort, et elle bloquée à tout jamais dans la jeunesse. Se retrouveront-ils ?
1. Chapter 1

**La malédiction**

**.**

Prologue

**.**

Deux jeunes enfants, un petit garçon et une petite fille tous deux âgés d'environ 7 ans, couraient et rigolaient dans les jardins royaux. Lui, fils de roi et elle, fille de servants. Il n'était pas rare de les voir jouer ensemble sous les regards bienveillants de la reine et des gardes du corps du jeune prince. Les éclats de rire raisonnaient fréquemment dans les lieux. Le bonheur régnait.

.

~oOo~

.

Tout avait démarré 2 ans plus tôt, le jeune Folken, âgé alors de 5 ans, avait échappé aux regards de ses nourrices. Il explorait les immenses couloirs du palais, se faufilant habilement afin d'éviter les gardes qui avaient été mis à sa recherche.

Il s'était retrouvé coincé : s'il avançait, le garde posté au coin des deux couloirs le voyait. S'il reculait, l'autre garde le voyait. Il avait alors dû ouvrir la porte à côté de lui afin de se cacher le plus discrètement possible dans la pièce adjacente.

Ils avaient tous les deux le même âge. Ils se cachaient tous les deux des autres. Lui parce qu'il s'ennuyait , elle parce qu'elle ne voulait pas travailler avec les collègues de sa mère.

C'est ainsi que l'histoire de Folken et Liana démarra…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Merci de me dire vos impressions ! Dois-je la continuer ? Est-ce que ça vous tente d'avoir la suite ? Sachant que la suite est en cours d'écriture ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à Didie, et pardon d'avoir été aussi longue ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, même s'il est un peu court ^^**

**La malédiction**

**.**

Chapitre 1

.

« Je refuse que mon fils, futur roi de Fanélia, s'entiche d'une petite servante ! »

La voix de Gô, qui avait appris tardivement la nouvelle, tonnait dans la chambre du couple royal. Sa femme, Varie, s'était élevée afin de protéger son fils. Elle avait obtenu gain de cause : Folken ainsi que ses éventuels futurs enfants auraient le droit de fréquenter ceux et celles qu'ils souhaitaient.

Pour le mariage ce n'était pas encore acquis, mais elle aurait le temps de préparer un plaidoyer…

.

~oOo~

.

Loin de tout ça, les deux jeunes enfants chevauchaient dans les alentours de Fanélia.

Viana, du haut de ses presque 10 ans, avait perdu le contrôle de son cheval qui, après s'être emballé, s'était arrêté en plein cœur de la forêt aux dragons. Folken s'était lancé à sa suite afin de la protéger (même s'il n'avait aucune arme et qu'il ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise).

Ce qu'il craignait était arrivé : un dragonneau.

Viana, ignorant tout du danger que représentait ce bébé, s'était approchée afin de le caresser.

Un rugissement puissant s'était alors fait entendre…

Les deux enfants avaient sursauté : Viana, terrorisée, s'était mise à sangloter. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Folken s'était interposé afin d'intercepter les coups. Il avait regardé avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux la dragonne… qui, se retournant, s'en allait avec son petit.

Ils repartirent vers le château et n'en reparlèrent jamais.

.

~oOo~

.

Les habitants étaient désormais habitués à voir leur jeune prince se balader main dans la main avec une jeune fille de son âge, escortés par un garde du corps. Les deux jeunes adolescents de 13 ans étaient d'autant plus heureux que Folken avait désormais un petit frère, Van, qui allait fêter sa première année.

Viana était aux anges car elle était reconnue par le couple royal comme étant leur bru (= belle-fille).

Elle avait donc l'autorisation de pouponner à loisir son presque petit frère… Ce dont elle ne se privait pas !

Cependant, ses parents n'étaient que peu enclins à laisser leur fille sortir avec le prince (lui ou un autre garçon, ça revenait au même), car elle faisait de moins en moins son travail. Elle était devenue un poids pour eux…

C'est ainsi que, sans aucun état d'âme, ils lui interdirent de revenir face à eux tant qu'elle ne se remettrait pas aux fourneaux…

Elle n'eut plus le loisir de les revoir, car ils moururent dans un incendie provoqué par accident dans leurs quartiers.

Elle ne pleura que peu, car ils l'avaient reniée.

C'est ainsi qu'elle passa les deux années suivantes dans le bonheur le plus total avec Folken et la famille royale, avant de connaître l'horreur de la mort et de l'abandon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici la fin de l'histoire. Un énorme merci à Didie dont les encouragements m'ont énormément aidé (j'aurais pas été jusqu'au bout sinon…) !**

**Je te dédie ce chapitre, même si c'est pas grand chose ^^**

**.**

**La malédiction**

**.**

Chapitre 2

C'était une journée comme les autres, mais pourtant si différente.

Le prince avait aujourd'hui 15 ans : il était temps pour lui de passer l'épreuve faisant de lui le possesseur d'Escaflowne, grâce à l'obtention d'une drag-énergiste. Il lui faudrait pour cela tuer un dragon terrestre… Tâche pour le moins difficile.

Cela faisait des années qu'il se préparait, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement, pour la dure mission qui l'attendait.

Viana l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, lui apportant des serviettes lorsqu'il était trempé de sueur suite à ses multiples entraînements, lui prêtant une oreille attentive lors des périodes de crainte du jeune prince ou tout simplement une épaule sur laquelle se reposer lorsqu'il était en peine.

Leur amour n'avait de cesse de croître au fil des mois : l'expression « filer le bel amour » s'accordait sans soucis à ces deux-là.

Le roi avait finalement accordé sa bénédiction aux deux jeunes : ils pouvaient, le cœur en paix, s'aimer sans retenues.

La reine se plaisait à regarder l'amour que se portaient son fils et sa bru : qu'ils étaient mignons !

Son plus jeune fils âgé de trois ans, Van, adorait son grand frère et sa grande sœur. A son âge, il lui était difficile de comprendre les affaires de ses deux aînés ! Il réclamait fréquemment des câlins à Viana, qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre le petit et le grand frère.

Et oui, malgré le fait que Folken soit appelé à devenir roi, il n'en était pas moins un humain… Et actuellement, un adolescent dans la phase de l'amour fusionnel.

Pour Viana, c'était le paradis total… Des belles robes, des beaux bijoux, des (presque) parents adorables, un (presque) petit frère mignon comme tout et un homme fou d'amour pour elle ! Que demander de plus ? Elle était aux anges (sans mauvais jeu de mots).

Elle était inquiète de voir Folken partir sur son cheval vers la forêt aux dragons… Elle savait parfaitement que l'équidé en question reviendrait tout de suite après avoir croisé le regard de l'un de ces immenses reptiles. Folken ne rentrerait que quelques heures, voir même plus, après avoir abattu l'un de ces immenses animaux…

Malgré le colossal entraînement qu'il avait subi afin d'être prêt pour ce jour, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète.

Elle avait l'impression qu'une lourde menace pesait sur leurs épaules… Elle avait le pressentiment que jamais elle ne reverrait son bien-aimé.

.

~oOo~

.

Les deux femmes que comportait la famille royale du château, à savoir Viana et Varie, ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner en rond dans la salle du trône. En effet, 24 heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de Folken. Des gardes avaient été dépêchés afin de partir à la recherche du prince aîné… Peut-être était-il gravement blessé et donc dans l'incapacité de se mouvoir.

Le roi, assit sur son trône, se devait de rester calme et stoïque. Le plus jeune prince ne comprenait pas la situation : c'est ainsi que, dans les bras de sa mère, il était allé sangloter afin d'évacuer le stress qui pesait sur ses frêles épaules, dû à l'atmosphère ambiante.

Tous sursautèrent lorsque les cris et les pleurs résonnèrent dans la ville de Fanélia…

.

~oOo~

.

Les gardes revenaient. L'un tenait un bras tandis que l'autre tenait l'épée royale de Fanélia…

Varie, folle de douleur, s'était lancée à la recherche de son fils aîné, laissant son cadet aux bons soins de Viana. Celle-ci aurait souhaité faire de même que la reine, mais elle ne pouvait abandonner le petit garçon apeuré qu'était en ce moment Van…

Varie n'est jamais revenue. Folken n'a jamais été retrouvé. Le roi Gô est mort de douleur, abandonnant son plus jeune fils et son ex bru, laissant la régence du royaume à Vargas et aux autres hommes de confiance.

Le jeune prince grandit dans l'absence d'amour parental et fraternel… Les câlins que Viana lui prodiguait n'avaient jamais pu égaler l'amour qu'il avait pu obtenir étant tout petit.

.

~oOo~

.

Les villageois étaient désormais habitués à voir leur jeune prince marcher dans la ville aux côtés d'une jeune fille de 15 ans. Qu'importe les années qui passaient, Viana gardait son corps tel qu'il était lors du jour noir.

Le lendemain, Van fêterait ses 15 ans… Et il serait amené à devenir roi.

Viana, dans son rôle de sœur et mère à la fois, ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter terriblement pour ce jeune homme qu'elle avait vu tout petit… Et qui lui rappelait terriblement son amour passé.

Près de 28 heures plus tard, un immense poids s'enleva de ses épaules lorsqu'elle entendit le peuple en liesse.

Le prince… Non, le roi revenait. Van était désormais roi de Fanélia. A ses côtés, une jeune fille habillée pour le moins étrangement l'accompagnait.

La fête suite au couronnement battait son plein lorsque l'horreur arriva… Ou plutôt lorsque les Zaïbachers arrivèrent.

.

~oOo~

.

Durant une longue, très longue période, Viana fut séparée de ce qui lui restait de famille : lors de la fuite de la foule, elle n'avait pu rejoindre Van à temps.

Elle resta parmi les rares survivants Fanéliens, ignorant tout du devenir du roi lorsqu'un jour, elle se sentit appelée. Par qui ? Comment ? Elle sentait juste que sa vie en dépendait… Sa vie ou celle d'un autre.

Instinctivement, elle se rendit au royaume Zaïbacher (l'endroit où elle avait trouvé refuge était une ville proche de ce sombre royaume) pour n'y trouver que mort et désolation.

Les gens se battaient, tous étaient fous.

Elle courut dans ce sombre bâtiment nommé palais, pour voir Folken, ailes dépliées, se ruer sur un vieillard.

Elle eut l'impression que ce qu'elle voyait se déroulait au ralenti. Folken recevant le bout de son épée en plein cœur… Folken chutant… Folken à terre, le corps auréolé de sang. Folken murmurant « Van ».

Folken mort.

Mort.

Elle s'avança d'un pas tremblant, ignorant Hitomi, puis s'arrêta au bord de la passerelle.

.

~oOo~

.

Lorsque Van arriva pour protéger Hitomi, il vit beaucoup plus bas deux corps enlacés…

Son frère, doté d'ailes blanches, ainsi qu'une femme du même âge que lui.

Son frère et sa belle-sœur qui s'était tuée en s'enfonçant la pointe de l'épée dans le cœur.

Au moins, ils ne seraient plus jamais séparés…

.

~oOo~

.

Au loin, un des rares sorciers Zaïbachers survivant se dit que la malédiction avait pris fin… « La jeunesse éternelle et la damnation se rejoindront dans la mort. Lors du dernier soupir, tout prendra fin. »

.

.

.

Désolée la fin est pas terrible je séchais pour les paroles de la malédiction ^^

En espérant que malgré tout ça vous aura plu !


End file.
